leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Guinsoo's Rageblade
* 35 attack damage = * 50 ability power = * 25% attack speed = * 15 on-hit magic damage = ** Total Gold Value = * 8% attack speed = * 3 attack damage = * 4 ability power = ** Gold Value = ** Total Gold Value = * 48% attack speed = * 18 attack damage = * 24 ability power = ** Gold Value = ** Total Gold Value = * on-hit magic damage = ** Gold Value = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without the passive effect * It becomes gold efficient at one stack, and gold efficient at 6 stacks. With Guinsoo's Rageblade at max stacks and with its passive, it is cost efficient. }} Similar Items }} Notes * unique combination of traits make it something of a niche item. It is best on basic attack-based champions who benefit from both attack damage and ability power and rely on on-hit effects for a major portion of their damage ( and ). * }}, and abilities that apply on-hit effects without actually resetting the autoattack timer, will not grant additional Rage's stack, but will apply the on-hit damage. * secondary bolts will not grant additional Rage's stack. * Upon reaching 6 stacks, you gain }}, which combined with the item's base stats, will grant a total of , , , and 15 bonus on-hit magic damage. On hit effects will also trigger an additional time every other auto attack. Usage * }}'s attack counter and empowered effect both occur on-attack, not on-hit. The item will not interact with abilities that apply on-hit effects (e.g. , , ). ** Additionally, effects that cause you to attack more than once (i.e. , and ) will only be counted once, you cannot increase the frequency that Phantom Hit will occur. ** Bolts generated by even when hitting 2 additional targets will still count only as 1 attack towards triggering Phantom Hit. * For all intents and purposes, Phantom Hit is identical to except the "additional bolt" will target the same enemy as your attack target, but is modified to deal no base damage. * The Phantom hit will proc both and essentially doubling the area of effect damage, however the is superior in this aspect as it also deals on-hit damage on the primary target. **While dealing no base damage, Riot stated on-hit effects with AD ratios shouldn't be affected. is not interacting with }} (both the 10% bonus damage and splash damage). *One-use on-hit effects, such as and , remain one-use, as the on-hit effect will be consumed by the initial strike and be unavailable for the second. * It is important to know the difference between an on-hit effect (which Phantom Hit will apply) and an on-attack effect (which Phantom Hit will not), these effects are listed below. * Critical strike (e.g. from ) will not apply twice. * While life steal is not specifically disabled, the lack of base physical damage makes it ineffective. Hide= |-|On-Hit Effects= * The following on-hit effects will apply an additional time for every other basic attack: ** (grants an additional stack) *** / *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** (applies the damage twice) *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** (heals twice) *** *** *** ** (reduces the cooldown twice) *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Generation:}} (grants twice as much Fury) *** *** *** *** *** ** *** (Energy return doubled while only consuming 1 stack of Flurry) *** (Blocks both attacks as they hit simultaneously) *** (Clone attacks) *** (Passive slow) *** (Rage's bonus movement speed) *** (Rage's bonus movement speed) *** (Rage's bonus movement speed) * The following will trigger when being hit by Phantom Hit: ** (reducing his cooldowns) ** (reflect damage) ** (stack application) ** (damage generation) ** (reflect damage) ** (reflect damage) ** (reflect damage) * The following are likely bugged and are not interacting with the item: ** (stack generation) and (10% bonus damage and splash damage) |-|On-Action Effects= * Phantom Hit does not cause you to attack twice. Effects that trigger when you attack or whose counters increase when you attack will only apply once per attack, regardless of Phantom Hit. This affects abilities such as: ** (stack generation and empowered active) ** ** ** (splash damage) ** ** (stack decrement) ** ** ** ** (splash damage) ** (bonus damage and knockup) ** (stack generation) ** (minor bolts) ** (stack generation) * For effects such as , the game will pro-actively use the champion's empowered attack animation if the attack would trigger the effect due to Phantom Hit - e.g. will perform his lunge animation on every 2nd attack (with Phantom Hit). Trivia * is named after Steve 'Guinsoo' Feak, one of the main creative minds behind League of Legends and creator of Defense of the Ancients: Allstars. ** According to Feak, Guinsoo's Rageblade was created with in mind.http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=2851828#2851828 ** It has a similar icon to the Defense of the Ancients: Allstars item Guinsoo's Scythe of Vyse, also named after Feak. * Guinsoo's Rageblade is one of only three items that provide alongside either or – the others being and . * Guinsoo's Rageblade was one of the last items released before the launch of League of Legends itself. * There once existed a bug that enabled to attain negative and attack speed}} with Guinsoo's Rageblade alone.http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=1506235 Patch History Grants . ;V6.9 * + + + ** + + * Now deals 15 magic damage on hit * Max stacks reduced to 6 * Melee champions no longer gain 2 stacks per hit * No longer deals area effect damage * Every other basic attack will now trigger on-hit effects an additional time during guinsoo's rage ;V5.24 * Damage area of effect radius reduced to 350 from 450. ;V5.23 * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . ;V5.22 * Stacks now also grant +3 attack damage. * Stacking attack speed increased to 8% from 4%. * Stacking passive is now unique. * Stack gain from ability casts removed. * Melee basic attacks now grant 2 stacks. * While you have 8 stacks, you gain . * Base attacks deal bonus magic damage equal to 20 % AP)}} to your target and nearby enemy units. * tem cost reduced to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . ;V5.13 * Item cost reduced to from . ;V3.11 * Fixed a bug where the visual effects included the generic "increased movement speed" visual. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stacking passive: ** Ability power bonus reduced to 4 per stack from 6. ** Duration increased to 8 seconds from 5. * NEW Unique Passive: Falling below 50% health grants you 20% attack speed, 10% life steal and 10% spell vamp until you exit combat - 30 second cooldown. * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.74 * Fixed an unspecified tooltip error. * Fixed a bug where the first time you attacked a target in an attack cycle, it would not function. * It now triggers on spell cast in addition to hitting a target. ;V0.9.25.21 * Added * ** Recipe: + + ** On attack or spell cast, increases your attack speed by 4% and ability power by 6. Lasts 5 seconds (stacks up to 8 times). }} References cs:Guinsoo's Rageblade de:Guinsoos Wutklinge es:Espadafuria de Guinsoo fr:Lame Enragée de Guinsoo pl:Ostrze Gniewu Guinsoo ru:Клинок ярости Гинсу zh:鬼索的狂暴之刃 Category:Ability power items Category:Attack speed items Category:Attack damage items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Life steal items